Cursed
by Hunger'Games'Obsessed10
Summary: Fabian is cursed. crused to live forever and never love. Rated T for death. Will be continued.


Fabian's Pov

Years ago, I was cursed to live forever, and that all my loves would parish. I'm still seeing her time to time. Here's what happened. It was the summer 1838; I had just gone to Italian Territory. There I fell in love with the princess Natalia Martinez. She was to be married to Edison Sweet an American soldier. They were to marry and go to America and never be seen again. When they left for America I followed. A year later Mr. Sweet had died, but they had a child. I went to her house a month later. I purposed to her and she said yes. Later that night in my Sleep a young girl entered my dream, she said she's from the future and I would meet her in the future. Then she said if I marry Natalia I would be cursed not only to live forever but to have my love's die. I didn't listen.

The next day she as soon as she stepped on the carpet to walk down and a candle tipped over. I looked for any survivors. I had given up until I heard a faint cry. I walked to source of the noise and found the small infant. Everyone died but Natalia's daughter and me, died. Later that night a figure appeared in a wedding dress. The dress had black burn marks "Give me my Baby girl," she sang repeatedly in an eerie, high voice. She came closer. She took off her Veil and I saw Natalia. I screamed. She took her daughter and left. I was told by her ex-husband's family she gave her daughter to her mother in-law. I waited to die because without my true love I didn't want to live. I never did die. I never aged even.

100 years later Victor rodemer Sr. Took me in. He lived with his son and the frobasmythes. There I saw the little girl I watched her grow up, her parents die, and really, I killed her parents. I learned her name, Sarah. One day, she pulled me to a hallway and said, "I told you she'd die, and you would live forever." I replied "That was years ago you weren't born then." "I was with my creator watching you; I can make you do anything I want. I was created to protect you and warn you. I cursed you" she said "How" I said "I was created to control you" she said sharply "Who created you" "The Egyptian gods Osiris, Bast, and Anubis" "impossible" "always expect the impossible, in this house. It has many mysteries to be found" What she said Turned out to be true.

One Day years later, I saw her. A beautiful girl with light brown hair and big brown eyes. _Natalia_ is all I thought about her. They looked awful amount alike and acted so much like her.

Now its 3 years after I met the Girl named **Nina**. We're dating now. We have been for two years. _I'm ready to ask her_ I told myself forgetting about the cruse. "Nina Marie Martin" I say getting down on one knee "Will you marry me?" I ask but the minute I ask she faints, she awake a few seconds later. Slapping me, and then yelling, "I hate you!" after she yelled that her eyes become white "This chosen one is too important to lose. So you won't even come close to marry her!" Her voice overlapped with Sarah's "Leave me Alll-oooo-nnnne all-rrrr-eady!" I shudder "You will lose her" Sarah yells, "You will pay" "Whhhhhhhhh-yyyyyyyyyy" "You killed them!" Her Voice cracks "You were cursed because of that! And now will lose everyone you care about!" And with that Nina's Eyes return to normal and she faints again "Get out!" Is the first thing she yells when she awakes.

I walk out without a word. Tears in my I remember the deal I made with Victor Sr. years ago _"Remember I find a way to free you, you find a way to make me immortal." He says "Yes, Sir" I answered._ For the next few years I tried to find a way to make him immortal but then he disappeared. I walk out the front door, I walk through the woods and to a cabin next to a lake were my family would take me. It was so long ago that I was here.

20 years have passed scine that day. I stay 18, unable to age or die. I turn on the new to see a breaking news story on. "Today during a 'Save Anubis House Rally' the 37 year-old Nina Martin was shot. Leaving her 6 year-old twins to Eddie Sweet a good friend of hers being the dad was killed in a car accident five year." The reporter says _She's dead_ I think "Her funnel will be on July seventh at….." I hear the reporter voice crack "We will miss you Nina" The reporter cries breaking down. I realize the reporter is Amber Millington. The Camrea


End file.
